Highschool on the13th
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A masked killer loose at Camp Crystal lake near where Rias and her servants lived. This killer is a monstrous creature of enormous power and unmatched ferocity. Changed by being resurrected as a devil, this killer is turning from a ugly retarded, yet cunning killer, into a killer with intelligence and a handsome face. What happens when Rias and her team faces off against him?
1. The telling of a monster

**Here is a story that ive wanted to do for about two hours. :P I want to make this story fun and different. This will be my first attempt at a harem romance and such. This is after the battle with Sairaorg. So they have the complete gang and all. I will be changing what happens since the battle chapter soo... :D yea, I hope you enjoy, but seriously, this is just for shits and giggles.**

* * *

Rias Gremory. High-class devil. The Crimson-haired Ruin Princess. Princess of destruction. She goes by many names. She is the sister of the current Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, and sister of Grayfia Lucifuge. She had giant breasts, and long crimson hair. She was powerful and strong, yet like any girl, she succumbed to feelings like any other girl. She wanted love, and she was, like her household, a being with extreme affection.

Rias was busy talking with her brother, trying to find more jobs for her group to do. They were currently not having any work done for the summer, and Rias wanted to improve the groups reputation and their rankings within the order. What was she looking for? Well, she is well known for hunting rogue devils, so why not make it more common to do so? It was something special for her group to do.

"Is their ANY good rogue devils that we can fight? There has got to be something."

"Well there is Jason Voor-"

WHAM!

A smack to the back of the head by Rias's sister and wife to Sirzechs.

"You know to leave him alone." Grayfia said.

"Leave who alone?"

"Some rogue devil. Though he is the most powerful devil that I've ever seen. He can give Sirzechs a run for his money..." Grayfia said.

"Why cant I go after him?"

"Because it is how we treat him. He isnt rogue because he doesnt search for power like the others. He did kill his master. He is dangerous to anyone who crosses him, but he is dormant for the most part. Jason Voorhees is more demon then devil. He is immortal and can never truly die. He is always reborn in some way. Like the evil pieces, he is combined with a Rook, a knight and a bishop."

"Why are we leaving him alone? Isn't he a bad person?"

"He does kill humans, but he is 'guarding' his home from intruders"

"If he is killing humans then he must be stopped."

"Your sister is right Rias. He is far too dangerous for you to go after. He will not hesitate to strike you and your team down. He will kill all of you if you invade his lake."

Rias groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Then tell me about this... Jason Voorhees."

"Well, it started many many years ago, in the year 1946. He was born to his parents in the small town of Crystal Lake. However, when he was twelve, he lived with his mother at the camp where she was a cook. Jason Voorhees suffered from deformities and mental handicaps, far beyond what most suffer. He was teased so much and chased, that he fell into the lake. He drowned. A year later, his mother began to kill the counselors, blaming them for her sons death. She said its because of their sex and drugs, that they didn't watch her son and he died. Well, in the end, the mother got her head chopped off by a machete... Jason was still alive however and he watched the girl kill his mother. Remember, he is a demon." Grayfia explained.

Rias nodded and was listening closely.

"So, what is going on now?"

"I am getting to that. Jason became older. Thirty three exactly. The camp was deserted after the incident with the mother, but it reopened. Jason was still there, and he was angry at them for killing his mother. He went on a rampage, killing everyone. He could never forgive them for what they did. He also built a shrine to his mother in a cabin, her head as a memento. Anyways, about a month ago, he 'died' by one of the people he was trying to kill. He had his neck broken by a chain that was being drawn into a wood chipper. Anyways, a devil master, now dead, made the mistake of bringing Jason back about an hour after his 'death'.. He used a queens piece, but his life was cut short when Jason woke up."

"So why is Jason not searching for power?"

"We are not sure, but it just may be the need for revenge or perhaps he has all the power he could ever need. Jason before being revived, had super human strength, regeneration and didn't feel pain or ignored it. Now with being revived a devil, Jason is even stronger, stronger then Issei in his Cardinal form. He also now has resistance to magical attacks. He has such resistance that even I have somewhat difficulty fighting Jason. Jason is also smarter and more calculating then he was before. He still will lay traps and he has always stalked his victims. He picked them off one by one. For a giant man he is quiet."

"This Jason person sounds interesting."

"If we go to 'war' with him, neither side will win. We cannot kill Jason and he will kill a lot of us before we can subdue him. Perhaps though, he could improve. He did get smarter, so maybe his brain function will allow him to be 'normal'. It is all possible, but we just dont want to risk anything." Sirzechs finally spoke up.

"What about a Rating game? If you are so interested in what Jason could do for you, then force Jason into a rating game."

"Do for me?'

"I am not stupid. I know that you want him for some special purpose."

Sirzechs smiled.

"It is true, I think he could prove useful, but I am not sure if we should poke the bear."

"If his rebirth gave way to a smarter Jason, then he may no longer be just a psycho killer, and perhaps he could provide his uses for us."

"Perhaps... I will arrange it in the future. Just remember, he is cunning."

Rias nodded and teleported back to her servants, ready to train them for their meeting with Jason.

**Camp Crystal Lake**

Thats what the sign said. A scream could be heard, and as you traveled the forest and the camp grounds, you could see blood and bodies littered. Where was the scream? By the docks. A human female was in the hands of the hockey masked killer, Jason Voorhees. She came by with her friends to party and got lost in this campground. They were supposed to go to a different one, but she made a mistake. A grave mistake.

CRUNCH

The screams of the girl were silenced as her head was squished. Brain matter oozing out from the top of the skull and the cracks, blood flowing all over the ground. Jason tossed the body into the lake, going to clean up the campground.

He actually had an evil smile on his face, something new. His face was slowly forming into something less hideous and monstrous. Becoming a devil was changing him, though he still felt the anger and hatred as always.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**dont like this story? Dont read it.**

**As I wrote this late at night, there were a few errors. I have fixed them.**


	2. AN

**Hello. This is for the peopel who have read the light novels.**

**Does Issei know he is engaged to Rias and that Sirzechs is his brother in law?**

**It seemed when i read the Light novel he has no friggin clue**


	3. The rating game begins

**Good news everyone! I have decided to write another chapter today, as I watched Jason X today. Cyborg Jason. You are screwed. :D Enjoy.**

**Edit: Updated this chapter a bit, and changed the fight slightly. Found an error that I didnt catch before. :(**

* * *

The day of the rating game. Sirzechs prepared a rating game between Rias Gremory and her peerage versus Jason Voorhees of Camp Crystal Lake. Rias was to attempt to beat Jason by either subdueing him or killing him for the moment. Jason can "die" but he is always revived in the future. He can never TRULY be killed ,but he can 'die' momentarily. Sirzechs wants Jason for plans in the future. If Rias can win her ranking among the devils will be supreme.

Rias and her eight other pieces were on the magic circle, ready for transport.

"Remember guys, this man we are fighting is a true monster. He will be the toughest opponent we have ever faced. Issie... you and your dragon are key to this."

"Of course President."

The teleport happened. The group was transported to a area located in Florida. The sign above them said Camp Crystal Lake. It was time for the battle to begin.

"Good luck to all the contestants in this game, and what a game it shall be!" Said the announcer, Diehauser belial. "Today is the game between, Rias Gremory and her peerage, versus the mass murderer, Jason Voorhees. Good luck!"

The speaker turned off, but then turned on again. It was Sirzechs turn.

"Today, the match is set in Jason Voorhees home of Camp Crystal Lake. I advise Rias to be very careful when dealing with this man. He is quite smart when it comes to killing... and to Jason who I know is listening now that we have awoke him... I want to talk to you..."

The speaker turned off and a gun shot was heard. The start of the match had begun.

"Alright guys. Remember the plan from yesterday. Issei as the strongest, is alone. Gasper with Akeno, Xenovia with Keneko, Rossweisse with Kiba and I will be with Asia. Find him and bring Jason down. Show him that we are the strongest!"

"Yes President!"

Everyone split up into their groups, and entered the camp. It was stormy. Heavy rain ,wind, lightning and thunder battered the camp, which made any footsteps quiet. It was perfect weather for a killing spree.

* * *

Jason Voorhees was asleep at the bottom of the lake, when he awoke to the sound of a loud speaker. He began to walk out of the lake, hearing the voice of Sirzechs, recognizing him as the leader of the devils. He doesnt know what a rating game is, however, he will kill all those who enter his lake, fake lake or not. He entered the night, already stalking two people.

* * *

"I am s-scared..."

"Don't be scared Gasper. It isnt that bad. Just remember, its a game."

"Yea but I dont wanna disappoint the president."

"Dont worry about it. We can do this."

Gasper was walking with Akeno by the cabins, Gasper in the back. Two hands came from the darkness and grabbed Gasper, dragging him behind the cabin. Gasper squirmed in the strong grasp, only to hear cracking. His neck was being broken! He kept squirming, but the final crack was heard, and Gasper was "killed".

[Gremory Bishop Retired.] Diehausers voice rang through the camp.

Akeno immediately turned around, only to find nothing but darkness. Lightning flashed and behind Akeno, towering above her was Jason. She backed up into him, then turned around smiling.

"Oh my, arent you a big boy?" Akeno giggled and raised her hand in the air. "I am Akeno, Priestess of Thunder and Light. It is nice to meet your acquaintance." Lightning flashed through the skies, and everyone looked towards it. It was Akeno's lightning and thunder attack. It was holy! No devil could survive.

The smoke began to clear from Jason and Akeno, and it showed Jason standing still, staring at Akeno. Smoke was coming off of his body, and then in one quick slash, Akeno's throat was slit. She had her eyes wide open as blood began to gurgle from her throat. She fell to her knees, then to the ground.

_Poof_

Akeno disappeared.

[Gremory Queen Retired]

"What the hell is going on Rias?! Who is this guy! He just beat Akeno and Gasper!" Issei said over the comlink.

"I told you, this guy is dangerous!"

"You didnt tell us this guy was this good! We dont even know who this Jason is! Who is he?!"

"It doesnt matter. Just beat him!"

* * *

Xenovia and Koneko were walking along the lake, searching through the forest for Jason. They were back to back, watching.

"So this Jason guy. He is just one man. How is he able to do this?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps he is some super devil."

"So he carries a jar of marmalade that makes people commit adultery?"

"I dont get it."

"Ah never mind Koneko."

Koneko walked over to a pier, and over near the edge of the lake. She was looking in with a look of disgust.

"Ugh so many dead bodies."

"Rea- AAAAAH!"

Koneko turned around to see Xenovia in the grasp of Jason. Koneko ran over as fast as she could, seeing Jason have Xenovia in his arms, and swing her into the tree. Her back connected with a crack, sending her down. Koneko ran over only to get back handed by Jason, sending her into the pier, who knelt to pick up Xenovias head. Koneko stood up and looked over, seeing Jason slam Xenovia once into the tree, but the force completely crushed her skull in. She saw him throw Xenovia away from him, his attention on Koneko now.

[Gremory Knight retired]

"What the?! Who retired?!" Rias exclaimed out.

"It wasnt me." Kiba said.

"Damnit! Koneko!" Issei yelled out.

Koneko groaned as she held her side. It had some wood chips in it.

"I'm okay guys. Im ok-" She was interrupted as she was shoved into the lake nearby. She was behind held in the water by a very strong man, as she was unable to move. She grabbed onto the pier and tried to climb out, but the man who held her was much stronger. Not even a budge. Bubbles began to rapidly rise from the water. Koneko was struggling in the water, only to slow down then come to a stop.

[Gremory Rook Retired]

* * *

"So Sirzechs. This battle is intense! It really shows what kind of devils actually live!"

"Indeed it is an intense battle, though it is quite one sided. I only hope Issei could fight him and we can see a magnificent battle!"

"This man, what did you call him?"

"Jason Voorhees."

"Interesting. I like him."

"As do I. As do I."

* * *

Asia and Rias were walking through the forest themselves, coming upon the second set of cabins. Asia was behind Rias, when she stepped in a bear trap.

"AAAAAAAAH!" A bloody scream was heard from Asia and Rias turned around.

"Asia! Imma get you out of there!"

Jason was watching nearby and picked up a wood ax from the cabin nearby. The sound of a flying piece of wood was heard. The ax was in the air aimed at Rias who turned her back to Jason to help Asia.

WHAM!

The ax struck Rias in the back, and sent her to the ground. Asia nor Rias could touch each other. Rias and Asia were screaming out in pain, alerting the others to their position.

* * *

Kiba and Rosseweisse were currently walking through the amphitheater.

"So, who do you think this Jason guy is?"

"I am not sure, but he sure is good at this game. I am quite wondering though if Rias is keeping something from us?"

"What makes you so su-"

The sound of a blade slicing bone and flesh was heard. Kiba turned around and saw Jason behind Xenovia, his machete pinning Rosseweisse to a tree. The blade was in her heart."

[Gremory Rook Retired]

Jason ripped the machete from the tree, only to see Kiba 'teleport' to him and slash at his side. The cut was deep and fatal to some, but not to Jason. Jason swung the machete horizontally to slice off Kibas head, but Kiba was behind him, stabbing him in the back.

"DIE!"

Jason, turned and swung, missing once again. Kiba was infront of him, slashing at the mask. The blade cut along the mask, only making a scar. They both looked into each other eyes, fear in Kiba's but no emotions in Jason's. Kiba began to hack and slash at Jason, blood spurting from Jasons mask and cuts.

SWISH.

Another slash, missing Kiba.

"This guy doesnt die!" Kiba screamed into the comlink. "How do you kill him?!"

Kiba aimed a downward slash at Jasons head, only to have his wrists grabbed.

SNAP.

Kiba had his wrists snapped. He was then Spartan-kicked by Jason across the area, ending up impaled on a pole. It was nonfatal, but damn did it hurt! Kiba was still in the match...

* * *

Issei ran over to the screams of his Rias, only to see both of them on the ground in pain.

"Rias!"

Issei began to run over, only to see the cabin wall nearby explode into woodchips. He saw Kiba being thrown through the wall, only to see him impaled to a tree.

"Kiba!"

"I am sorry Iss-."

He was cut short as another pole was thrown like a spear into Kiba's mouth.

[Gremory Knight retired.]

Issei turned his attention to the figure walking out from the destroyed wall. It was Jason with his machete. He looked over towards Asia and ran over, swinging downwards into her head.

"ASIA!" Issei screamed.

Asias head was split in two.

[Gremory Bishop retired.]

Issei immediately transformed into his Cardinal form, attacking Jason. He round house kicked Jason into the tree.

"Be careful!" Rias groaned in pain.

Issei was busy punching Jason against the tree, pounding his face, chest and stomach in. Jason had his machete still, but was being demolished.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE!"

Blood was pouring out from the mask, gurgling and spitting of blood was heard. Issei jumped back and prepared a full power dragon shot. He aimed it at Jasons face, and fired. An explosion was heard, and when the smoke cleared, Jason wasnt there.

"HAHAH! I WON!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Slash.

Jason slashed at Isseis back, sending dragon armor across the ground. Issei fell to the ground, only to get another slash and another hack. Jason was on top of him, slashing away at Isseis dragons armor. The armor began to splinter and shatter.

"**Partner. The armor cannot hold up to this mans strength. He is stronger then Sairaorg!"**

Stab.

Issie felt the blade pierce his body, and being picked up by Jason. Jason tossed him out of his machete, over near Rias.

Rias aimed a destruction blast at Jason, only since it was one handed and she was injured, it didnt do much.

It destroyed the machete hand of Jason.

Jason looked at his fingers, then stomped on Isseis head.

[Gremory Pawn retired.]

"Damn you! You are a monster!"

Jason picked up Rias who had the ax in her back. He turned her to him. Rias looked into Jasons eyes, which had no emotion. She peered into the mask, and then saw a faint smile. A hint of enjoyment in Jasons eyes, told her he enjoyed his work. He pushed her to the ground, the axe finally killing Rias.

[Gremory King. Retired. Winner is Jason Voorhees!]

Jason looked around for the voice only to see Sirzechs appear nearby.

"Impressive Jason. You have indeed shown me your power... unfortunatly for you, you are coming with me."

Sirzechs servants appeared and began to attack Jason at the same time, pinning him to the ground. Chains were attached to him, collars to. He was handcuffed and then taken into the magic circle. He was Sirzechs prisoner now...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**I hope you enjoy it as I am. **


	4. AN 2

**Hey guys. I know I dont have alot of readers for this fic, but HS DxD isnt very popular it seems. Not that im complaining or anything.**

**Well, I am actually going to give you guys the next update in my HS DxD writing career. I will be making another story that will include an OC character. He will be basically Iron Man, but a human. He will find out about the devils and will fight alongside Issei at one point.**

**That is what ive been thinking about the past few days. Could Iron Man survive the world of the devils? Yes. Yes he could.**

**I mean he could fight The Hulk and fight Thor. He has armor specifically for those.**

**He is immune to anything that could shut down the armor.**

**Speed, strength.**

**I think Iron Man could do well in the HS DxD series.**

**Of course it wont be a cross over, but a taking of the armored suit :P**

**I am not sure when ill get to it, but as I am a big lover of Iron Man, I promise to do him justice.**

**Though sadly, I am not sure if im able to write Issei as a giant pervert .**

**I was never good with perverted stuff in my writing. Its just hard for me to do it, but I suppose giving it a shot wouldnt be too bad. Though I am not sure if I can give him justice haha. Well, I just wanted to let you know about the future writing.**

**Another chapter for this story will be up tommorow/written tommorow. I just wanted the weekend to myself. **


	5. Jason escapes

**This story is almost over. ;) **

**It isnt a serious fic... I was just bored and wanted some DEATH :D**

* * *

Jason was awake, swinging from the ceiling as he was wrapped in chains. He was busy eyeing the group of people who were watching over him. There were no one of special interest, but they were all part of the scheme against the behemoth Jason Voorhees. They all left after a couple minutes of drawing blood and bone marrow, leaving Jason alone with one security guard. The security guard was staring up at the blood covered man, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the stare Jason was giving him.

The security guard came over with a blanket, covering him. "Damn that man is ugly."

The guard sat back down and began to play a video game on his computer. Jason smiled a bit as he was slowly and quietly breaking the chains. He noticed that his machete was kept in the room next to him as he could see it through the window. It was in some kind of liquid. This liquid, unknown to Jason, was giving the machete demonic powers. It will become the most powerful weapon known. The chains fell and the security guard looked up to see Jason swing the chain into the mans face, smacking him across the room. As a devil, he easily got back up. He reached for his gun but Jason was already in his face. Jason took the mans hand and began to bend it back, aiming the gun at the mans face.

BOOM.

The mans head was blown off and the sound made someone come by and trigger the alarm.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. JASON HAS ESCAPED HIS HOLDING CELL. CODE RED. JASON HAS ESCAPED HIS HOLD-" The mans voice was cut off as Jason had his machete back and chopped the mans head off.

Jason began his massacre and escape.

* * *

The occult research club was sitting in the Rias's room in the castle/laboratory. They were recovered from the fight and talking about the fight.

"Rias. You knew who he was didn't you? Why did you get us to fight him?"

"I'm sorry Issei, but it was for my brother."

"Sirzechs asked you to get your ass kicked?"

"Well, not exactly. I was feeling cocky because it was just one guy…"  
"I see."

"I'm sorry guys. Please forgive me."

They sighed and nodded, only to hear the alarm sounded.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. JASON HAS ESCAPED HIS HOLDING CELL. CODE RED. JASON HAS ESCAPED HIS HOLD-" The mans voice was cut off.

* * *

Jason was walking through the halls of the lab as security guard after security guard fought him. There were bodies littered all over the floor behind him as Jason just simply hacked them in half, or hacked their heads off or whatever. Jason couldn't be stopped.

Sirzechs was in his throne room, waiting patiently for his guest to arrive. He wasn't disappointed. A body was sent through the door of the room as Jason walked right over him. Jason was staring at Sirzechs and Sirzechs could feel the killer intent.

"Come now Jason. You wouldn't have listened to me if I didn't capture you. You are a killer, and I could use you in my army."

Jason just approached cautiously, not speaking. The occult research club entered the room behind Jason and watched as Jason approached the kind of the devils.

Jason had his machete stuck in the floor as he just walked up to Sirzechs, as if he was going to pledge his loyalty.

"That is what I was hoping for. I am glad that you knew what was ri-" Sirzechs was cut off as Jason gripped his head and tore it off from his shoulders.

"BROTHER!" Rias screamed in fury. Rias began to blindly charge at Jason.

"No Rias!" Issei kept his grip on Rias. "Do not engage like a moron!"

"KILL HIM NOW!"

The club attacked, minus Rias and Issei. Issei sighed and dragged Rias out of the room, despite her kicking and screaming. "He will not lose…"

Xenovia and Kiba charged at him together, slashing at Jasons body. Chunks of flesh were shredded and thrown about the room as Jason was no match for their speed. However, even with blood spurting from Jason, he wouldn't go down. He would keep on slashing.

"DIE!" Xenovia yelled by Jason got in a lucky shot. Jason gripped her face in his hands and squeezed. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Crunch.

Xenovia was killed as her brain was squashed and penetrated by fragments of skull.

"Xenovia!" Kiba screamed, but it was a mistake to have his attention elsewhere. A machete was imbedded in his gut. He looked up at Jason before Jason pulled the machete up and cut him in half basically.

Gasper was already dispatched by Jason earlier by Jason smacking him in the head with a piece of stone. Gasper was unconscious. Koneko began to attack as Akeno grew smart and left.

"Akeno! I need you. Come ba-" Akeno was interuppted as she felt a hand around her throat. SHe was then lifted up into the air by Jason only to feel his hand squeeze, breaking her neck. She was dead.

As the place was small, they couldn't attack together. It was just a slaughter for Jason. Rosswessei was the only one left as Asia ran away to catch up with Rias, Akeno and Issei. She began to fire shards of ice and fire, trying to kill Jason but he was just stood there getting struck. Jason approached her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! Let me g- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She had her arm begin ripped out, and felt the other one was well. Jason grinned and began to beat her with both her arms, crushing her ribs and such. Jason enjoyed this particular one as it took a couple minutes for Rosswessei to finally DIE.

Rias and the others were running away from the carnage, only to find themselves unable to go. There was an explosion from below them as the lab exploded. The entrance was demolished.

"Damnit! Where do we go?!" Rias yelled.

They heard a crunch behind them as Jason crushed another skull of a security guard. He looked over at the group and they just huddled in fear.

"Leave us alone! You can leave!" Rias screamed.

Jason just approached slowly, his machete covered in blood and his body already healed.


End file.
